Like father like daughter
by adventurista
Summary: Susan and caspian have been having a horrible 3 months. will a big heart over come a big lion and will the big lion gain a big heart? SUSPIAN
1. Chapter 1

ok people this is my first story so it might not be that good

hope you like it

Life with Asia

3months had past since Aslan sent the pevensie children home. Peter had gotten in only one more fight before he realized during a history exam that not all kings were admired and many were simple folk and had led almost nothing. he realized he would always be a king but this was not the time or place to act like one.

Lucy was fine though she missed trumpkin horribly and wished of going back. She knew she would be going back and she knew Edmund was going with her. She just wanted to know what would happen when Edmund got to old.

Edmund was taking fencing and excelling to an extent no one had every seen. That might have been to his abilities or it might have been because he fought like someone from another world.

the 3 of them had a problem and that problem was Susan. About 1 and a half months after they had gotten back their mother noticed how pale and sad susan looked. She called up the doctor and susan had been ordered to bed. Not that susan minded but what was the point of living when you knew that the man you loved was in another world and that you would never see him again. Lucy was thinking of a plan. Every night she talked to Aslan in her dreams. she tried to talk to him about letting susan go back but he wouldn't listen and when he refused she saw a tiny hint of remorse in his face and she could tell that he was also sad. little did lucy know that another lion was watching and that lion was ready to act.

Lucy got home from school at 3 just minutes ahead of susan who had once again got bogged down by all the boys trying to ask her to the school dance. Lucy had tried to wait for her but eventually gave up. She went through the kitchen to find something to eat and was going up to her room when she heard a crash. No one else was supposed to be home and their mom had work. She grabbed edmunds fencing sword and edged her way up the steps. She tiptoed up to her room and had to stop afraid of what she was going to find.

"Oh blast it" something said

"Here little friend let me help you" lucy recognised that ovice immediatley. She burst through the door and came face to face with a telmarine king.

"Caspian!" She shrieked jumping into his arms he laughed and swung her up so to get a better hold on her. Suddenly they heard voices outside.

"Susan there aren't any men like that you have describe and we are tired of having you blow us off so tell us why won't you date us" They heard a snobbish voice call out. They rushed down the stairs and through the front door. No one had noticed them yet and decided to use that to their advantage. Lucy rounded the corner adn walked up to susan tugging on her sleeve. SHe whispered in her ear. "Don't Act Suprised"

"Susan answer us" the boy said agian" Susan sighed and felt strong arms travel around her waist and a chin rest itself on the top of her head.

"I don't think she's answering because your question doesn't make sense" Caspian said. Susan almost gasped but let it be

THe boys gafuawed alittle bit before shaking their heads and runningf away.

"caspian" susan said turning to see him she didn't get a chance becuase instantly his lips were on hers and from somewhere lucy said exsaspereated " not again!"

"But how did you..." susan asked breaking away from the kiss

"I think we need to ask Asia about that" he said to very confused looking pevensei girls


	2. Chapter 2

Parental Problems

OK guys here's the second chapter im actually going to say i need at least ten reveiws before i continue

review as much as you can! Also I might not be updating again for awhile because I am an author and will be publishing a book sometime during the summer probably. I'll post when that happens too. just be aware i'm going through a bunch of refining stuff for my novel and might not be on as much

Parental Problems

Caspian led the two girls back to lucy's room. sitting on her bed was a small lioness. She sat up as they came in and bowed. She resembled aslan as she had a old and wizened air about her. She was much smaller than the great lion and her neck was bare of a mane. around it instead she had a line of dark amber fur like a necklace or choker.

"Hello Queen Lucy, Queen Susan" The lioness said jumping down from the bed. She was definitely a woman and her voice was the final peice of information they needed, this was not Aslan. Lucy nodded to the young cat while Susan stood stock still afraid of the reason the cat had come... and brought Caspian.

"You may have assumed why I have come Lucy, if it is your siblings choice I will let you all return to Narnia. You and Edmund will still be transported to the various times and places that need your help by Aslan. His power is weaker here and it was hurting him a great deal to keep you in Narnia. I do not mind for I originate more from your world and so hold more power here than Narnia. I will be able to transport you back but if you except you will be finally completely narnian and transporting you will hurt me like it has Aslan" the lioness finished. she glanced sideways and her eyes narrowed

"Oh shut up!" the lioness exclaimed her voice getting suddenly high pitched and child like. Caspian who had been laughing silently started laughing and it seemed that he couldn't breath. Susan swatted at his head and he straightened up doing his best to stop laughing.

"Look i was trying my best and do you know how hard it is to come up with stuff like that I have no idea how he does it" the lion exclaimed

"Your not a wise old lion at all! you are really young actually aren't you?" Lucy exclaimed with an enquiring look on her face. the lion looked grave

"Yes I am young but I can do all that I say" the lion said

"Asia I do not think they fully understand yet" Caspian said pointing at Susan behind her back. Asia walked up to Susan

"Susan would you like to go back to Narnia, forever?" She implored. Susan wasn't moving and Caspian stepped forward only to have her whirl around and look at him for the longest time. He withered slightly under her gaze

"I get to stay with you forever? and I do not have to come back and put up with this world, England, all the immature boys? and stupid school and snobby girls?" She said in wonder and awe. Caspian nodded and Susan flung herself at him which was followed by the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. Lucy and Asia shared a look and stepped back a pace. Caspian and Susan were so wrapped up in eachother they did not here the front door or peter and Ed coming up the stairs.

"Hey who do you think you are.." peter never got to finish his sentence because Caspian turned around and grinned at him

"I'm actually not quite sure about that anymore" he said grinning. Peter seemed in a bit of shock but Ed stepped forward

"Caspian what are you doing here besides that" he said nodding subtley toward his siter who blushed.

"And who is that?" Peter asked pointing at Asia.

"This is Asia and she is the reason I am here. she asked me to escort her here while she asked if you would like to come stay in Narnia" Both the boys nodded readily yes of course.

"But first we have to deal with your mother" Asia said setting the children to stone. why oh why?


	3. AN not enough reveiws

Author's note

okay i have not gotten enough reveiws yet to post the next chapter. Instead i am going to ask everyone to vote on their favorite tittle for the novel i am writing

the two choices are:

Nine to nothing

Nine tails under the sun

also what should happen in the next chapter

Mother gets angry and forbids them to go

mother says no and susan blows up at her

mother wants to go with

mother says yes but tries to guilt trip them

in all the suggestion they would end up going

please reveiw your choice! thank you all for liking my story

I know its not really that good :)


	4. Chapter 4

OK guys heres the next chapter also I'm changing the poll. i had been trying to stick with a nine theme because my book is about cats but it wasn't working

the new choices are

Razor Sharp

Catastrophe

Secrecy Kills

Kitty Demaenor

personally i like Razor Sharp but vote for the new choices

"Our mother" the pevensie children could not believe their ears. No one had ever gotten their mother involved, she had always been the one left out of everything Narnia had to offer. They stood in a circle

"Ok who is going to tell her" Peter asked no one raised their hand but Caspian did gently tug on Susan's hand. She moved back and he whispered in her ear. She motioned to Peter. Then they snuck out as Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Asia tried to find the most sensible solution. They walked out to the garden slowly circling all the flower beds hand in.

"If you come back i suppose that makes us lovers" Caspian said shyly.Susan smiled at him

"I guess it does doesn't it" She replied. They had now stopped under the arch that led to the front yard and were clearly visible to he car coming down the drive. Which means Mrs.Pevensie saw them kiss. She slammed on her brakes and jumped out of her car.

"Hoodlum! let go of my daughter!" She yelled bringing the other children out of the house.

"Mom no it's okay" Susan said as Caspian quickly jumped behind her. She hesitated seeing susan grasp Caspian's hand reassuringly. Lucy came running up to stand in front of Susan followed by Peter and Edmund. Their mother looked confounded until they heard a small voice.

"Your majesties are you alright? I heard the commotion" Asia said running up. She didn't notice their mother until to late and besides she had already given them up have you ever met a talking lion? the whole story came out then starting whith Lucy and ending with Peter.

"You are ill aren't you? We must take you to see a doctor immediatley" She said. The children looked at Asia

"Asia is there any chance that you could bring her too?" Susan asked

"Bring me where to your secret land where no one else can go? don't you think your to old to play in the closet?" She asked her children

"Asia please!" Lucy shouted. the lion nodded and in the briefest of moments they felt it in the pit of their stomachs and closed their eyes. the wind escalated around them but it died away and everything was still.

Susan opened one eye and screamed gleefully. jumping around with her siblings as the realized they were in Narnia. They started running toward the edge of the forest their mother trailing behind. Caspian grabbed Susan and spun her around. She in turn jumped onto his back and he carried her to the edge of the forest. The rest of the children had already stopped.

"You rebuilt it" Susan exclaimed looking down on their precious castle. He had indeed rebuilt Cair Paravel, Susan was actually now hanging in his arms bridal style. She reached up on hand and pressed his lips to hers.

"Okay but how are we supposed to get down?" Lucy asked. Caspian muttered an oh right and unhooked a small horn from his belt. He blew it but it didn't make any noise. The children looked at him puzzled but he motioned for them to wait. They heard the beting of wings and looked down. Flying up the hill was a small group of griffins. They landed near them and caspian went to get on the first one. Their mother hung back

"Come on mom you can come with me" Peter said taking her hand and leading her to the gentlest griffin. She hesitated before getting on but once she had the griffins took off towards Cair Paravel where thousands awaited the return of their king.


End file.
